This program encompasses a multi-faceted investigation of the clinical and basic biological aspects of human tumor biology. It is sub-divided into 5 research areas: 1. Evaluation of immuncompetence in cancer patients. Patients are studied for their ability to generate a delayed cutaneous hypersensitivity response to a new antigen or to common microbial antigens. Lymphocyte function in vitro is determined by ability to generate a proliferative response following mitogen or antigen stimulation. 2. Identification of tumor-associated antigens in human tumor systems. Immune responses to tumor-antigens are being detected in a variety of types of tumors. Humoral responses are assayed by complement-fixation, immune adherence, immunofluorescence, and gel diffusion. Cellular responses are detected by cytotoxicity, stimulation of lymphocyte protein synthesis, and several assays of lymphokine mediated reactions. 3. Therapy of human cancer by immunological means. We are investigating the use of specific and non-specific immunotherapy in human malignant melanoma, sarcoma, breast carcinoma, and lung carcinoma. Non-specific immunotherapy is primarily BCG vaccination, but also includes other adjuvants. Specific therapy includes cellular vaccines, antigenically "modified" tumor cells & "immune RNA". These approaches are being tested alone or in combination with chemotherapy. 4. Isolation and purification of tumor antigens. A number of techniques are being utilized to obtain antigenic materials from human tumor cells in a form that can be studied with physico-chemical techniques. Antigenic preparations are assayed by a variety of cellular and humoral assays. 5. Viral antigens in human tumors. Molecular biological techniques are employed to search for evidence of viral alterations of human tumor cells. Antigen-transforming supernatants of human tumor cell cultures are being intensively studied.